


Wired

by rocketgills



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, chuck topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgills/pseuds/rocketgills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP drabble. Seriously. Absolutely no plot, just Mike and Chuck having some fun in Mutt and Chuck being an absolute cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

“C-Chuck what are we doing her—aaah”

Mike barely had a second to register that Chuck had navigated them to a not so secure area and put Mutt in park. Before he even had a chance to register what was happening, Chuck had straddled his lap and was palming the crotch of his jeans.

“U-um Chu-“ his voice caught as the programmer kissed at spots on your neck, biting and licking, and various things that really should be illegal, even in Motorcity, “Ch-chuck what’re you doing,” Mike’s voice came out breathy and he could barely think past Chuck’s mouth on his neck and how did he know that he was sensitive there and the heat of his palm radiating through his pants straight to his crotch.

He felt Chuck smile happily against his shoulder as he licked a streak up his neck and whispered into Mike’s ear.

“I think that’s obvious Mikey,” and then he giggles, and unzips Chuck’s pants and runs his fingers up and down his shaft and Mike is gasping as Chuck literally begins to dominate him. He grabs Mike’s wrists and pins them above his head with one hand, teasing the tip of his cock with the other where cum was already lightly leaking onto his fingers.

Mike bucks his body up towards Chuck’s desperately and Chuck stops moving his gloriously slender fingers and releases his best friend’s wrists. Mike whines in protest and is about to voice his complaint when Chuck presses an extremely chaste kiss to Mike’s jaw, and then his cheek, and then his lips and the happiness is just radiating off him and it’s infectious.

Mike has to bite his lips to keep from moaning as Chuck’s grip firms and he moves his hand sloppily, up and down, and Chuck continues kissing his face all over. Mike uses his now free hands to run his hands down Chuck’s back, finally finally slipping them into the back of his pants and pulling him against him.

Mike then reciprocates all of Chuck’s attention by grinding gloriously against Chucks hardness and Mutt is filled with gasps from both boys as they rub against one another.

“Ch-chuck,” Mike stutters as he feels his orgasm coming but Chuck smiles, his face flushed a deep red as he shushes Mike and presses their lips together. They moan into each other as they come and once Mike regains his senses he realizes with a thrill of excitement that he made his boyfriend come so hard that he’s still shaking and rutting against him.

It’s a few further seconds before Chuck releases an explosive breath and relaxes against Mike.

Mike laughs, “Wow. I’m against you not getting real sleep and all but I didn’t know coffee messed with you _this_ much.”

The only response he gets is a content snuffle from his now slumbering Chuck.

Mike grins, cleans them up as best he can, and settles Chuck comfortably back into the passenger seat before taking them home.


End file.
